Tenten's memories
by Taahoma
Summary: Tenten se remémore bien des choses devant son bain j'ai mis en charactère Tenten et Neji ...


**Tenten's memories**

**Titre :** Tenten's memories

**Auteur** Taahoma (ui a moitié XD l'idée des personnages n'est pas à moi ! XD)

**Descritpion :** Tenten se remémore bien des choses devant son bain

**Disclaimer :** ……Nan ! Je peux pas le dire ! C'est trop dur / Naruto : Allés / Taahoma : NAON ! Je peux pas / Neji : --' / Taahoma : Vous voulez pas être à moi ? . / Tous : Dans tes rêves / Taahoma : YOUPII ! XD Me reste pmus qu'à rêvez de vous ! … Bon courage les gars / Sakura, Ino et autres filles : Hum / Taahoma : --' Pourquoi vus me cherchez des embrouilles à chaque fois --' Bon … okay … sont pas à moi … TT-TT

**Classement :** Pour tous

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous suivrez Ch'uis assez dure à comprendre XD Bonne lecture à tous ! (Et j'espère avoir des commentaires XD)  
Euuh chtite question … vous qualifieriez cette fic spécial Neji ou autre ?  
Ui c'est pour mon forum  
D'ailleurs Allez faire un tour si vous êtes Fans de Neji ou Sasuke Je vous l'ordonne XXXXD  
visite XD

**Légende :**

Moment présent.  
_Flash Back  
__**Pensées de Tenten

* * *

**_

Tenten s'approcha de la son bain.  
Elle regarda l'eau s'écouler du robinet et retomber sur les rebors du bac qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure.  
De l'eau chaude.

Elle repensa à certaines choses, des choses du passé.

Elle avait maintenant vingt ans.

Elle les arboraient d'ailleurs fièrement.

Elle faisait partie des Anbu.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant lâchés.

Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Ses grands yeux marrons montraient une profonde tristesse.

La tristesse de ne pas avoir eut son amour pendant plus longtemps.

Pour comprendre, il faur revenir en arrière..

_Tenten rejoingnait son équipe, sûre d'elle._

_Elle nourrissait un certain sentiment envers un garçon de son équipe._

_Un beau brun aux yeux blancs, Neji Hyuga. _

_Elle avait passé de nombreuses années à ses côtés et était tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où il avait réussi à avouer qu'il tenait à elle. _

_Ce jour là, un grand bonheur l'avait remplie._

_**L'eau de ce bac qui monte, l'eau chaude qui dessend du robinet.**_

_**Ce sont des paroles d'amour qui remplissent mon corps et renchérissent mon âme.**_

_**Mon corps est ce bac, et mon âme l'eau chaude qui grandi au fur et à mesure que ces paroles d'amour m'atteignent.**_

_Tenten ce jura qu'elle devait lui dire ses sentiments. _

_Elle pourrait ainsi lui montrer que l'amour existait._

_Et il croirait surement que, même s'il se sentait seul, quelqu'un serait là pour l'aider. _

_Quelqu'un qui l'aime._

_Tenten le pensait, et c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait décidé de lui dire. _

_Le jour de son anniversaire._

_L'anniversaire de son amour._

_Le 3 Juillet._

_Se serait peut être son meilleur cadeau que de savoir que quelqu'un l'aime._

_**L'eau de ce bac qui monte, l'eau chaude qui dessend du robinet.**_

_Oui se le serait. Des mots d'amour. Il en attendait peut être._

_La jeune fille voulait lui dire. _

_Elle arriva donc vers ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient._

_Elle se mit à sourire au Hyuga qui ne fit mine de rien voir._

_Le second ami se mit à sourire lui aussi. _

_Mais le Hyuga n'en avait que faire._

_Apparement._

_**Ce sont des paroles d'amour qui remplissent mon corps et renchérissent mon âme.**_

_L'entraînement fut long et douloureux. _

_Des entailles aux mains et même des ampoules._

_Des bandages en plus autour des doigts._

_Tenten avait fait de nombreuses sotises ce jour ci._

_Mais elle s'en fichait._

_Et c'était avec les doigts pleins de bandages tâchés de sang…_

_Qu'elle irait lui dire ses sentiments._

_**Mon corps est ce bac, et mon âme l'eau chaude qui grandi au fur et à mesure que ces paroles d'amour m'atteignent.**_

_Tenten s'approcha._

_Elle était vraiment sure d'elle._

_Elle allait y arriver._

_Puis …_

_Retrait._

_Le Hyuga tourna son regard vers elle._

_Tenten tréssaillit._

_Un regard sans émotions, seule la haine y passait._

_Un regard froid._

_Oui, sans émotions._

_Tenten ne voulait pas voir ses yeux là._

_Elle désirait voir des yeux au regard amoureux._

_Ou au minimum : moins triste._

_Il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour qu'il ait ce regard._

_Tenten reprit confiance et s'approcha de son amour._

_Elle lui demanda s'il était possible qu'ils aillent plus loin._

_Neji, surprit, accepta._

_Elle sentait son cœur accélerrer._

_C'était comme la fois où il lui avait sourit pour la rassurer._

_Durant l'examen dans la Forêt de la Mort._

_Tenten resourit pour la seconde fois de la journée._

_Et ils allèrent à l'écart du papa et son fils à la coupe au bol._

_**L'eau de ce bac qui monte, l'eau chaude qui dessend du robinet.**_

_**Ce sont des paroles d'amour qui remplissent mon corps et renchérissent mon âme.**_

_**Mon corps est ce bac, et mon âme l'eau chaude qui grandi au fur et à mesure que ces paroles d'amour m'atteignent.**_

_Neji était assit sur une branche légèrement en hauteur._

_Tenten le regardait._

_Elle sentit son cœur battre en chamade._

_La brune le regarda._

_Et sentit le regard de son ami la pénêtrer._

_Comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_Tenten commença à parler._

_**Mon âme sensible se réchauffe.**_

_**Mon corps aussi.**_

_**C'est si chaud ce sentiment.**_

_**L'eau réchauffe l'atmosphère comme ces mots d'amours qui réchauffe mon corps.**_

_Lui avait elle fait autant plaisir pour … qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ?_

_Tenten sentait son odeur tout prêt._

_Contre elle._

_Il la tenait et lui disait merci._

_Elle se demanda si elle avait parlé assez fort._

_Mais il fallait penser que oui._

_Vu la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait._

_Il la serrait fort._

_Elle le sentait contre elle._

_Son cœur la menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine._

_Elle était heureuse._

Devant l'eau qui coulait, Tenten sourit.

_Elle begayait._

_Et essayait d'appeler Neji._

_Mais aucun son ne sortait._

_Le Hyuga la relacha._

_Il la regarda._

_Tenten rentra dans ses yeux blancs._

_**Des paroles d'amour à ne pas compter.**_

_**De l'eau chaude qui deviendra froide.**_

_**C'est tout ce qu'est l'amour !**_

_Le Hyuga approcha son visage de sa coéquipière et l'embrassa._

_Tenten, ne sachant comme réagir, répondit au baiser, doucement._

_Il mumura quelque chose.  
La jeune fille compris et le laissa partir._

Voila comment c'était passé sa déclaration.

Tenten se deshabilla et rentra dans l'eau.

Elle se souvenait du jour où il l'avait fait.

Le souvenir était encore gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il ne partirait sans doute jamais.

_Neji n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il était heureux._

_Heureux d'être aimé._

_Tenten était aussi en joie._

_Ses sentiments étaient réciproques._

_**L'eau de ce bac qui monte, l'eau chaude qui dessend du robinet.**_

_**Ce sont des paroles d'amour qui remplissent mon corps et renchérissent mon âme.**_

_**Mon corps est ce bac, et mon âme l'eau chaude qui grandi au fur et à mesure que ces paroles d'amour m'atteignent.**_

La jeune fille arrêta l'eau.

_Et c'est soudain que ces mots s'arrêtèrent._

_Son âme ne grandissait plus depuis._

_Il avait été tué devant ses yeux._

_Alors qu'il allait lui dire les mots qu'il avait évité depuis toutes ces années._

_Il est vrai qu'ils étaient ensemble._

_Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit._

_Tenten s'en fichait._

_Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, s'était d'être avec lui._

_**Mon âme à cessée de se remplir le jour où il est mort. **_

_**Ses mots restaient gravés en moi, et ils laissaient mon âme remplie.**_

_**Bien qu'elle se refroidissait comme l'eau de ce bain.**_

_**Si de la chaleur ne réchauffe pas alors ça devient froid, bien que rempli. **_

_**Exactement comme moi.**_

_Depuis que Neji était mort, depuis qu'elle s'enfermait, elle était froide._

_**Mon âme ne se remplira plus.**_

_**Car il n'y a plus assez d'eau.**_

_**L'eau de l'amour, des mots d'amour que Neji me donnait.**_

_**Bien qu'il ne me dise pas « je t'aime »**_

Tenten approcha sa main du robinet et le rouvrit.

Même si son âme restait vide.

Elle ne priverait pas quelqu'un de manquer de chaleur.

OWARI

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur .. en pleure --' :**

**Taahoma : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! C'est tristeuuuh ! TT-TT Neji l'est mort ! part chercher une corde

**Ses quelques fans (oui XD l'en existe ! Miracle XD) : **NAOON ! virent la corde des mains de Taahoma.

**Taahoma : **Laissez moi mourir TT-TT Peux pu vivre sans mon Neji-chan !

**Neji : **--' Vire le –chan steu plait.

**Tenten :** Neji l'est moreuuh !

**Taahoma :** TT-TT

**Tenten : **pleure dans les bras de Taahoma OUIIINNNN frappe Taahoma C'est ta faute ! Mechante ! Mechante !

**Taahoma : **K.O. par terre

**Neji : **faisant signe à Tenten Ououh ! Ch'uis la !

**Tenten : **NEJIII !

**Les autres : **--' Franchement, ce mot de l'auteur est complètement nul --'

**Sakura : **Et c'est quand que je suis avec Sasuke-kun ?

**Sasuke : **T'es lourde ! Creve !

**Naruto : **PAS TOUCHE A SASUKE ! bastonne Sakura qui finis dans le même mur que dans une fic, sauf qu'elle était en plus sous un poteau (J'avais échappée de justesse ')

**Taahoma : **Quel bel acte.

**Naruto : **… T'es pas sencé t'occuper de Neji et Tenten ?

**Taahoma : **Se sont barrés '

**Naruto : **--'

**Taahoma : **Bref. Je crois que ça se barre en sucette là XD

Veux une sucette d'ailleurs va en piquer une dans le pot spécial.

Je voulais expliquer un truc pour ceux qui sont pas finos (pas fin … Enfin, pas intelligent quoi Naaan, je vous prend pas pour des imbéciles Je sais juste qu'il en exite regard accusateur vers M U XD )

Oui donc, au niveau du bain .. y en qui comprendront pas n'est ce pas ? XD

Alors un schéma ;p

Le bac Le corps de Tenten

L'eau L'âme de Tenten.

Le robinet d'où coule l'eau Là par où rentre les paroles d'amour données par Neji-chan (Neji : Enlève ce –chan !)

Donc regardez :p

L'eau chaude monte dans le bac L'âme de Tenten se réchauffe, le corps aussi. Se sont les paroles d'amour qui la réchauffent

Arrêt de l'eau Plus de mots, plus de sensations. Bref, arrêt quoi.

L'eau restante Bah les souvenirs qui sont dans son âme.

Avec le temps, l'eau refroidit. Mais reste. Eh bien. Les souvenirs restent mais se refroidissent vu qu'il y a pas d'eau chaude qui revient Donc Tenten se refroidit.

Voila quoi

Mais si jamais elle oublie alors ça voudrait dire que l'eau du bain sévapore Et pour que ça s'évapore faut de la châleur, donc en faite, se serait qu'elle a rencontré un nouvel amour …

Compris ?

Purée ! XD c'est qu'en plus ça marche ! MDR !

J'ai eu l'idée en prenant mon bain XXXXD

Donc voila.

Merci d'avoireuh lu…

C'était bia ?

Gros bisouuus !

_(spécialement au Fan de … Moi … ui parke Si c'était à ceux de Tenten, ils me tueraient de l'avoir mise tristounette. Et si c'était aux fans de Neji , bah ils me tueraient de l'avoir fait tuer. NYA . J'ai fais tuer mon Neji-chan ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN s'en va en larmes)_

**Taahoma. **


End file.
